Sephorah's Future
by Amber Frost1015
Summary: Amber is put in the most difficult position when her step father proposes a question that can change her life and everyone's around her.(PUT ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

'" _here Amber your favorite food/fish."_

 _Called my father from outside of the den. "yay" I squeaked in pleasure._

" _take a bite out of it" he said when he placed the fish in front of me. I sunk my tiny canines into the fish. Immediately I fly light headed, my lungs were screeching for air. I couldn't even yell or use my mouth, I fell to the ground heart trying to pump blood into my body. The last thing I saw was my father lunging for Miris.'_

"girl wake UP!"

I shot up and formed a fighting position.

Everyone laughed as I realized what happed, I gave myself a couple licks to calm me down.

My littermates Siona, Miris, and Night were there plus our friends Jordan, Sky, and Mira.

I smiled at them, they were my family. Ever since that day when my littermates were kits my own father tried to kill me changed me forever. But luckily he died that same day, it was just my siblings and mother left to face the world. But later after a moon my mom met a cat, his name was Stormfur. He said he came from a clan named WindClan, he and my mom fell in love. The funny thing is that he had kits which were Jordan, Sky, Mira.

When I finished giving my pelt a good wash, I shouldered my way into the clearing. It wasn't a big clearing but it had a lot of space. We had recently moved in. two nights ago my mother gave birth to my half-sisters Birch and Shadow.

I crossed the grassy clearing and pushed myself through a cave system which was used for two things. Our medicine room and nursery.

"is that you Amber" my mom crocked. I turned and entered the nursery. The nursery had big mossy green walls and a makeshift roof that we made.

"hey mom, how's it going? Do you need water?" I asked. She stifled a laugh. I sighed, when she laughs a clear laugh that means she was just playing with.

"do I need water? Lady I can get my last but up and to the water fall that's only four tail length across." She said in her country accent.

We herd someone enter the cave. "hey mom, need anything." Chirped Siona when she popped her head into the nursery.

"nope, now get along with getting me some darn water" my mom said.

"mom you can get yourself some!" Siona and I said in unison. My mom started grumbling some curses at us and turned away to curl around our sisters.

During the afternoon, Stormfur was still not to be found. So, we save two sparrows for him. It was sun high and everyone was sharing tongues. Me and sky were basking under a holly tree together. While we were having a calm moment Stormfur came in with a female cat with kits.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the strangers who just entered our little camp.

Everyone just stared at them, they themselves were frightened out of their lives. If no one was going to just do nothing, I was going to do something.

I got up and strolled across the clearing to the entrance. I put a nice welcoming smile and introduced myself.

"hey, my name is amber what's yours?" I asked the female cat.

"s…sterling" she said still trembling, "these are my brothers and my sister. Copper, Silver, and Berry."

I snuck a glance to Stormfur that read _'why ae they here'._ his face said we will talk about this later.

"well follow me and we will get you situated, but first are you hungry?" I asked as we padded toward the nursery.

"yes starving." She replied. I bit back a retort about their ribs being very visible. When we entered the cave, I called to Siona to come to the nursery. My mom was feeding my sister when we came in.

"great so Siona will fix you a bed and answer any questions you have" I said when Siona entered the nursery.

When I entered the clearing, everyone had surrounded Stormfur, I shouldered my way into the crowd until I faced him. Okay so let's talk about this, I said in my mind. Everyone sat in two lines I connected them in a curve with Stormfur in the middle.

"Stormfur, let's talk now. Why are you bringing strangers without my permission." I asked. I was always the wisest of them and I was a leader that spoke for everyone.

"um well what do you think about starting a little community that can help expand our family." he replied. Even though he didn't answer all the questions I was very calm. I thought about bring cats who are in need and kits in the clearing playing.

"don't make me regret my decisions, you may with only I get to be leader." I said. When I put out my statement I left and grabbed one of the sparrows and padded away to the nursery.

Cats

Amber- bright orange she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Sky- pale gray tom with ocean blue eyes.

Mira- calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Night- dark black tom with ice blue eyes.

Miris- tabby with white paws and underbelly.

Siona- calico she-cat with light hazel blue eyes.

Jordan- white she-cat with green eyes.

Cody- brown she-cat with white underbelly. with blue eyes.

Stormfur- gray tom with green eyes.

Sterling- cream colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Copper- brown tom with amber eyes.

Birch- black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadow- dark gray she-cat with dark hazel green eyes.

Silver- silver she-cat with green eyes.

Berry- cream colored tom with light blue eyes.

Thanks for reading please comment, criticize if you want to. follow and like. I will probably upload the second chapter later today or tomorrow.

~Amber


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After bringing Sterling food and having a short conversation with my mom, Siona, and sterling it was already sunset. I ran through the clearing and into the den we all shared.

Everyone was there except for Siona. Jordan, Mira, and Miris were talking in low voices near the corner of the den, while the toms where snoring in their nests.

I slumped down on my nest which was connected Siona, right next to me was the sleeping sky. I smirked as I jabbed him with my forepaw, and he instantly jumped up.

I burst out laughing, he licked his chest in embarrassment.

"hey, why did you do that for?" he asked innocently.

"because we need to go on our midnight walk remember." I whispered into his ear.

"no"

"yes"

"I said no Amber."

"I don't take no's Sky."

"seriously?"

"yes, seriously"

"fine!"

"good chop, chop we are wasting time arguing."

I snickered as his mouth hung open and his blue eyes looking at me as if I were crazy.

I winked at the girls who were watching us argue, the smiled huge as if their ship has just begun sailing.

We padded out of the den and into the clearing.

"last one to the pond is a mouse." I said before I dashed off with Sky on my tail. I leaped over bushes, ditches and swerved the trees at lightning speed. While I was running, I tripped over a small rabbit hole. Sky fell right on top of me making us tumble right into the lake.

I tried to swim but the endless dark blue water kept pushing me away from the shore. My paw had gotten dislocated making it very hard to swim, I tried opening my mouth but all I got was a mouth full of water. My muscles tired out from trying to swim. My head went under as my foot got yanked by something hard. I sunk into the night world of the water.

I let myself be carried deeper into the black water.

•d•r•o•w•n•i•n•g

" _Amber wake up its time to go see the world". Miris called to me when I was sleeping._

" _no, go away!" I said drowsily as I pushed her off me. I heard I oomph, right next to me. I snuggled deeper into my mother's belly, seeking for comfort._

" _she's no fun, all she wants to do is sleep around all day!" Night complained._

" _well you can wait till she wakes up to go and see the pond." mom said calmly._

" _but mama, were almost five moons old to go by ourselves!" complained Siona._

" _yeah your still kits who need their mother to feed them." Mom retorted.\_

"wakeup!"

I shot up fur sticking all around, immediately I fell and started coughing up water mixed with blood.

I looked around me, I was on sand with a black cat with white streaks(tom) and anther that had white fur with emerald eyes(she-cat).

"who are you?" said the she-cat. I looked around again for anything familiar, but nothing that looked familiar but the water that glistened from the sunlight. I panicked and backed away until I was in the water.

"my name is Starla and this is my mate Gabe!" she shouted.

I waved my tail and tried swimming across the pond, I ended up back on shore coughing up more water.

"are you finished trying to swim because you can't with that paw off yours." Starla said again as she strolled over with her mate. "okay now tell me your name sugar."

"m... my name is Amber; I need to get back home or everyone will be worried out of their mind."

I said stammering.

"all in due time, know you need to eat than we can get you home." Gabe rumbled. I smiled and sighed.

"I guess your right"

"now stay here will get you something to eat" she smiled as she made her leave with Gab.

I curled up in a ball and tried to remember if Sky made it to the shore. It was nice to let my fur dry off, soon the nice couple came back with two mice and a vole. I took the vole and gulped it down in a couple swift bites. It was around sunrise when they helped me to the other side of the pond. I reached camp close to sunset, when I entered with Starla and Gabe everyone also stared at me, soon after an awkward silence the all rushed towards me and covered me with their licks. Sky knocked he over and nuzzled my cheek, I laughed and everyone was laughing their butts off to even notice the strangers.

Stormfur padded up to them talking very quietly.

I tried to move closer to hear what they were talking about but was soon surrounded by everyone again.

"guys we need to go to sleep, and I have stuff to do!" I meowed. There were cats mumbling and other cursing under their breaths. Sighing I turned around to see Stormfur padding towards me with Starla and Gab. I quickly limped over to where they had stopped.

"Stormfur has offered a proposition to Gab and I, so we accepted it and we will come ack in two days' time." Starla said with a hint of happiness. I glanced at Stormfur before I replied "see you then, but stay the night you must be tired."

"oh no we couldn't we have some important issues to solve before that we have too tend to." she meowed with wide eyes.

That's when I noticed how big Starla was, she must be a week away from kitting!

"well than see you in two days' time!" I called after them.

When they were out of sight I cuffed Stormfur and walked over to the den to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up the sun was high above the sky, I groaned and turned over. I tried to get up but once again fell, stupid rabbit whole had to get in the way of everything. I soon realized Sterling was still snoring all the way in the back of the den.

I dragged myself towards her and kept prodding, she didn't even budge. Out of anger I Jabbed her in the rib, she woke up howling.

"shut your trap and help me to the medicine room." I hissed.

She nodded her head and gave herself a quick lick here and there. I leaned heavily on her shoulder, the only cat outside in the clearing was Jordan who was playing with the kits. She waved her tail as we passed by, Sterling and I returned the greeting.

When we entered the medicine room I wrapped my foot in cobweb and plastered tansy all over my leg for soreness.

When we exited the den, everyone was outside eating and playing and so was Stormfur, shocking!

"Hey guys I need your attention now!" I yelled to get everyone's attention. All eyes fell on me, they gathered closer to hear what I had to say.

"there are two cats named Starla and Gabe who are moving in. They are coming in one day, so I would like if we can try to expand the camp and to make more dens. Plus, we are going to have more mouths to feed so I want every one trying to keep a pile of fresh kill always. Plus, Starla is very close to kitting and we need a trainer who can teach the kits to hunt and fight. I am now currently injured from a rabbit hole that I tripped over. So, I can only help with so much. We will continue this meeting later, but for now Jordan and Siona come with me."

As I padded away everyone separated into little groups and then continued eating. Jordan and Siona had broken away from the crowd and started to follow me into our den.

"Was that you who was talking, because I got to admit you sounded very powerful for a second." snickered Siona. I groaned I wanted everyone to be friends and have fun.

"Jordan can you train Copper, Silver, and Berry for me and supervise the building of the new dens and expansions?" I asked her.

"Sure I don't mind training them, their training should start at five moons for every kit. Plus, you made the right choice of making me supervise them, they don't even know how to weave." Replied Jordan.

"yeah and the kits can pitch in and learn how to reinforce the barriers and to keep our camp hidden." Siona pitched in.

"I also want you Siona to organize the hunting patrol and a patrol to detect predators or any unwanted visitors."

They all just simply just nodded their heads and left.

"hey, um you want to catch a bite to eat?" Sterling asked.

"When do I never. Now let's eat now!" I replied. She smiled at me and I returned the smile. Gosh does it feel good to not be serious, but right now there are more important things that needs to be taken care of.

•s•t•a•r•l•a•

 **Starla's point of view**

When we left the camp we immediately searched for a bush to camp in. we had decided to spy on them in a good way to see the cats they are.

In the morning, we ate a mouse together and crept towards the bush and peered through it.

We saw a calcio she-cat poke here head out of one of the dens and she soon came out and stretched. She soon padded away towards a cave, soon three cats came out of the den one was black tom, then a tabby with white paws and under belly, and lastly a pale gray tom. They all started talking and hanging out by what appeared to be a fresh kill pile. After they ate they left to go hunting. While they were eating anther calcio she-cat with amber eyes came out talking to a cream colored she-cat who took a sterling and left to hunt.

Everything was really peaceful with a lot of laughter. Soon a white she-cat came out and headed into the cave that the first calcio entered. There was no sign of Amber at all. Soon anther brown tabby came out with kits running around her and playing. Soon the cream-colored cat ate a mouse she had brought back and gave it to the tabby with the kits. After that it entered the den.

The tabby had entered the cave when the white she-cat came to supervise the kits. Gabe soon left to get us some food. When Gabe and I finished eating it was well around sun high.

Soon Amber came out leaning heavily on the cream colored she-cat, they waved at the white she-cat that was playing with the kits. They padded over to the cave and entered it. While Amber was still in the cave with the she-cat, the cats that were hunting had returned. Everyone exited the dens and were having fun and some were eating the food they brought back. After a while Amber exited the cave with the she-cat any yowled to get the attention from everyone.

"there are two cats named Starla and Gabe who are moving in. They are coming in one day, so I would like if we can try to expand the camp and to make more dens. Plus, we are going to have more mouths to feed so I want every one trying to keep a pile of fresh kill always. Plus, Starla is very close to kitting and we need a trainer who can teach the kits to hunt and fight. I am now currently injured from a rabbit hole that I tripped over. So, I can only help with so much. We will continue this meeting later, but for now Jordan and Siona come with me." she meowed.

Everyone seemed to have great respect for her, she held her head high and walked with great confidence.

"hey Gabe, I think we should get ready for our little welcome party." I meowed as I smiled big. Gabe nodded and nuzzled my cheek.

We headed around the pond and reached or little cove around moon high. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep after a long day of being cramped up around our spy spot.

 **I need suggestions on kit names for Starla and Gabe's kits. They can even be your own OC's with different personalities. Comment and you will receive a Sky X Amber plushy.**

 **~Amber**


	4. short story

Short stories of the wild

Once upon a time there was a savage cat, he was the last king we ever had. He was the reason we demolished all kingdoms. His name was Vulcan.

His daughter is legendary, she warned every one of her father's plan. The royals were once shifters; they could become what they called humans and cats. She would travel all over the land preparing the cats for war. When Vulcan had learned of his daughters were about, he was furious!

Vulcan called his daughter and her mate to stand trial, because of what they have done. The princess expressed her anger at her father, making him angrier. Everyone who was there would forever here those words wringing in their ear.

' _You want to see my wrath; I will give your punishment.' Vulcan bellowed._

He lunged for her mate, tearing him to shreds. She yelled out in sorrow and anger, she grew very powerful. Her voice sounded like a thousand people when she said. _'Pitiful move, now you will suffer for eternity._ _I will destroy you and I will destroy what is left of all kingdoms!'_

In a flash, she destroyed all kingdoms and gave cats luxury in what some cats called StarClan. She put her father outside the luxury land and put wooden stakes in him. Then she disappeared, legend said she is reincarnated in other cats. And cats with white fur and white dots are descended from her.

"What's her name mama?" Night pressed.

"No one knows, this tale is seasons after seasons old!" Cody replied.

"Her name is Sephorah" Amber snapped sounding possessed.

"I am within you young one." A voice whispered into Amber's ear. Amber heard a snap and saw her paw fixed and healed.

She grumbled and pressed harder into Sky while she slept.

 **I am on vacation right now, I didn't want to leave yall waiting. This is not suppose to be a chapter just a short story that is related to the book. sometimes i will do them to give yall enfo on there pasts and who they really are.**

 **see you next week. COMENT, COMENT, COMMENT.**

 **Amber**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is the day Starla and Gabe came and settled down with us. Everyone was rushing around getting everything prepared, I was put on bed rest for a whole moon because I twisted my whole front paw yesterday.

I tried getting up to help Jordan when she got herself stuck in a holly bush. When she tried to pull herself out of the comfort of her nest and help Jordan, she wailed as her leg snapped against her brace and broke more of her bones. She had wailed loud enough to get the attention of all the cats in the clearing, even Jordan!

She was in so much pain, even a slight move of her muscles let her mouth open for a screech. Siona who snapped out of the faze and rushed towards me. I groaned in pain as lightly touched my shoulders with her tail. My body was enveloped in pain as I tried to look at her but only to see black dots littering my eyesight. I soon let unconsciousness take over me.

 **Siona's P.O.V.**

Siona was checking up on Shadow since she heard her cough violently. I gave her something for her cough and to help her sleep. I gazed at the blood matted floor, I sighed as I looked at my own blood matted paws.

When Amber had come in when she twisted her whole leg. In this case, she was suffering from internal bleeding. She gave her sister something to help her sleep and cut open her leg with claw and assessed the wound and gave her a brace. She bleeds out a good amount of blood making her very fragile.

She had started scrubbing the floor to get rid of the blood when she heard a wail. She rushed to locate where it came from when screeches filled the air.

She cursed silently and rushed over to amber. On her way to Amber she noticed everything was frozen. The grass blades were still. Cats eyes stared intently not even batting an eye. I rested my tail on Ambers shoulder waiting for something to happen. Soon Amber relaxed and had stopped whimpering. Siona had glanced at her long enough to see her fur white and silky. She stiffened in horror, she remembered the only cat that she knew by description was her. Sephorah.

 **Sorry for short chapter, soon later you will know why I enclouded this nonexistent tale in this story. I will post next chapter Tuesday and Thursday.**

 **Sephorah plushies anyone.**

 **Question~ what do you want to peruse in life and what are your talents?**

 **I want to peruse writing and being an artist. I am think I am good at art, writing, gymnastics, and volleyball.**

 **~Amber**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

'" _She must journey to a very far land. Where I once stood, and reestablish the place as her kingdom. I grant you the power of seeing the future and understanding prophecies. I grant her the power of compassion and justice; she will rule the kingdom with her future mate. I grant the rest of them understanding and endurance when times are tough. No need to waste herbs on her leg, my power will heal her from anything that stands in her way. now go and pretend nothing happened and she was just dreaming. Bye Siona, we will meet in your visions." Sephorah meowed as she started to disappear._

Siona shook her head and everything was once again normal.'

 **Amber P.O.V.**

Ambers eyes fluttered open when someone treaded on her tail. "Mouse dung, can I just get a peaceful nap without someone trampling my tail!" I snapped at Miris who was curling herself into a ball.

I snorted and shook myself free from bits of moss and bracken. I carefully picked my way around sterling and Night who were sleeping near the entrance of the den. When I went out I let the warm air ruffle my fur, the sun's rays warm me up into a favorable mood.

"Hey Amber, Gabe and Starla have just arrived." Millis yelled across the clearing were the new nursery stood.

I waved my tail at the kits and Jordyn as I passes by them. I immediately touched noses with the new comers.

"I'm so glad to see you, come on into the nursery your paws must be tired after the trek here." I purred happily.

The both followed me when I entered the nursery. The nursery was a huge bush with low hanging flowers. The whole floor was just a huge pile of moss that was super soft.

"Wow this place is beautiful Amber, you really didn't have to do all of this just because of us." Starla said in the most touched voice ever.

"Starla don't thank me, thank my mother who has kits of her own." I meowed as I licked my chest fur in embarrassment.

She quickly chose the nest closets to the base of the bush which was right next to Cody's.

I left her to get settled and bumped into Sky.

"Hey Amber, you want to go on a hunt with me?" Sky asked.

"Sure!" I squealed, its felt like moons since I last hunted with sky. This sure would pass the time.

It has been a couple of days ever since Gabe and Starla arrived. The days were getting longer and hotter. I was in the water fall pool that was near camp. I was treading the water gracefully as everyone was near the shore water/sun bathing.

I saw Jordyn, Sky, sterling, and Night just swimming together with their heads together. Immediately I waved my tail to Siona and Miris beckoning so I can play my awesome prank.

I whispered my prank to them and they busted out laughing. We got a few questioning gazes by we waved them off. When everything was back to normal we separated, I swam to the shore and the just swam behind the waterfall and pretended to be conversing.

When I spotted Jordyn's, white fur a couple of fox tails away. I started wadding in the shallow area when I gave them the signal to swim close behind them. I ducked into the warm water, I dove deep and started treading where I can see four sets of paws.

When I was closer I saw Miris and Siona swimming under water. I waited a few seconds before signaling them to slowly creep up to were the victims have paused.

When I saw them just in front of us, I smirked and dove right into the water to get into the middle.

To be continued….

I got grounded sorry, I'll make it up to you later.


	7. Chapter 5 part two

Chapter 5: Part 2

As soon as Siona, Miris and, I broke up the circle, some of them yowled with surprise while the rest hissed. Siona and Miris let out a marrow of laughter while I smirked. Soon the audience joined in while the victims padded out of the pond and licked their chest in embarrassment.

The rest of the day was just us relaxing at the pond and joking around. Me and Sky snuck around and did somethings. We were heading back to camp when I scented something unfamiliar, I sent Miris, Millis, Sterling, and Siona ahead to see what it was.

I glanced back to see Starla collapse and pant for air, immediately I recognized this as the first stage of kitting. A sharp metallic scent hit me towards the camp, the blood was fresh and strong.

"Starla is starting to kit and this is bad. There are predators at our camp and I need everyone to stay calm." I urgently meowed. I waved my tail in goodbye and darted into the bushes and raced to camp.

I burst through the entrance and skimmed the whole camp in a matter of seconds and located the predators; foxes. And by the look of it they feasted of the fresh kill pile, I let out a yowl and charged into the battle. Siona was struggling to throw off a fox.

I headbutted the fox making it stumble and toppled over, it bared its teeth when it regained its balance. I leaped up and landed gracefully on the foxes back, I sank my claws into the fox's pelt and raked my claws on its back. I sank my teeth into its throat holding it down waiting till it fell limp. The others had reached camp and joined in the fighting. I got a few scratches here and there, we drove out the ones we didn't kill already and yowled in victory.

Siona had started healing the injuries, I licked my scratches and darted to the nursery where Starla was howling in pain. I pressed my paw against her stomach and felt waves on her belly.

"When I say push, push Starla." I said soothingly while my tail brushed her fur.

I stared contently on her stomach, the waves rippled across her white fur.

"Now!" I hissed. "I see one coming." A blob soon popped out, I nipped the sack and started warming the kit up. Soon one more popped out and the kitting was over.

"One she-kit and one tom!" I squealed in delight. They pressed on her pelt for milk, after a few seconds Gabe busted through and purred when he saw the two suckling babies.

"The one with the dark silver fur should be called Ivy while the other bluish-grayish fur should be called Archer." Starla suggested. Gabe purred and curled up around Starla. I crept out of the den and felt proud, this was the second litter I had delivered and it went fantastic

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It had been three moons ever since the birth of Blue and his sister Mint.

We had recruited four toms and two she-cats so far. Siona had found a mate along with Sterling, Miris, and Jordyn.

The nursery was slightly full making it in need of an expansion. Life was good, there was peace and laughter and harmony but I knew there were going to be more hardships again. I knew I would have to travel to were Sephorah once stood and rebuild our kingdom.

Updated Allegiances

Amber- bright orange she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Sky- pale gray tom with ocean blue eyes. (mated to Amber)

Mira- calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Night- dark black tom with ice blue eyes. (mated to Sterling)

Miris- tabby with white paws and underbelly.

Siona- calico she-cat with light hazel blue eyes.

Jordan- white she-cat with green eyes.

Cody- brown she-cat with white underbelly. with blue eyes.

Stormfur- gray tom with green eyes.

Sterling- cream colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Copper- brown tom with amber eyes.

Birch- black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadow- dark gray she-cat with dark hazel green eyes.

Silver- silver she-cat with green eyes.

Berry- cream colored tom with light blue eyes.

Starla- white she-cat with emerald eyes.

Gabe- black tom with streaks of white.

Jane- bright yellow she-cat with brown tail.

Mason- dark brown tom with amber eyes. (mated to Jordyn)

Rowan- light brown tom with a white underbelly. (mated to Siona)

Jason- white tom with gray paws.

Darius- dark yellow tom with black paws and tail. (mated to Miris)

Twig- slender brown she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

 **I hope I made it up to all. It's my fault on getting grounded I know. But that's why you are getting three chapters this week! Sorry I haven't been updating long chapters, I was busy and I was grounded. I promise that old me is gone and you have the renewed Amber. See you all on Tuesday with the next chapter. BTW I am changing this story's name to Sephora's Resent.**

 **~Amber**


End file.
